


Moments From DOL

by DegreesOfStupidity



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Frenemies, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbians, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snippets, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegreesOfStupidity/pseuds/DegreesOfStupidity
Summary: Short moments collected from my DOL universe with my OC’s.Warning: may contain references to rape, violence, child abuse, extortion and toxic relationships.Each chapter will come with its own trigger warnings, so not to worry.
Kudos: 9





	1. Introducing the OCs

**Name:** Lilith Pastor

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of birth:** 6/6/?

 **Race:** Demon/Human Spawn

 **Gender:** Cis Female

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Height:** 5’8”

 **Cup Size:** DD Cup

 **Eye colour:** Red/Purple

 **Skin colour:** Tan

 **Distinguishing features:** Beauty spot below left eye, Spiral Purple Horns, large black and purple wings, and a spade demon tail.

 **Build of body:** Curvy

 **Hair colour:** Black

 **Hair style:** Long and straight

Personality

**Likes:** Sex, Sweets, Kylar, Dancing and Singing

 **Dislikes:** Leighton, Working, Cooking and Wolves

 **General intelligence:** Extremely smart and cunning

  
  


Relationships

**Parents:** Jordon the priestess and Satan 

**Siblings:** Evangeline Whoere

 **Any enemies:** Frenemies with Reigh, Leighton and Bailey

 **Friends:** Milo, Reigh, Evangeline and Bessie 

**Love interests:** Kylar and Briar

* * *

**Name:** Milo Pouncé

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of birth:** 21/01/?

 **Race:** Cat/Human

 **Gender:** Cis Male

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Height:** 5’1”

 **Penis Size:** 3.2 inches

 **Eye colour:** Emerald

 **Skin colour:** Pale

 **Distinguishing features:** Freckles, Cat Ears and a long thin cat tail

 **Build of body:** Thin 

**Hair colour:** Ginger

 **Hair style:** Twin ponytails

Personality

**Likes:** Milk, Sex, Cum, Singing, Money and Pain

 **Dislikes:** Alcohol, cigarettes and work

 **General intelligence:** Average

  
  


Relationships

**Parents:** Frejā Pouncé and Bailey

 **Siblings:** Too many to count lmao

 **Any enemies:** Leighton and Mr Siris

 **Friends:** Reigh, Lilith, Robin, Evangeline, Mr Doren and Mason

 **Love interests:** Whitney

* * *

**Name:** Bessie Carton

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of birth:** 15/04/?

 **Race:** Cow/Human

 **Gender Identity and** **Biological** **Sex:** Female - Hermaphrodite

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Height:** 5’10”

 **Penis Size:** 30 inches

 **Cup Size:** F Cup

 **Eye colour:** Brown

 **Skin colour:** Tan

 **Distinguishing features:** Cow horns, cow ears and cow tail

 **Build of body:** Chubby

 **Hair colour:** Dark Brown

 **Hair style:** Messy Bob

Personality 

**Likes:** Milk, The Farmhands, Grass, Horses, Apples

 **Dislikes:** Dr Hyper, Whips and Strangers

 **General intelligence:** Low

Relationships 

**Parents:** Betty Sue Carton and Random Bull sperm

 **Siblings:** Many - Unknown how many

 **Any enemies:** Dr Harper

 **Friends:** Lilith, Milo, Evangeline and Remy

 **Love interests:** None

* * *

**Name:** Reigh Lup

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of birth:** 28/10/?

 **Race:** Wolf/Human

 **Gender:** Cis Female

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Height:** 5’1”

 **Cup Size:** C Cup

 **Eye colour:** Amber

 **Skin colour:** Pale

 **Distinguishing features:** Freckles, Wolf Ears and Large, Bushy Wolf Tail

 **Build of body:** Curvy

 **Hair colour:** Dirty blonde

 **Hair style:** Messy hair in loose plaits

Personality

**Likes:** Wolves, hiking, stargazing, gardening and reading

 **Dislikes:** The town, meat, hunting and guns

 **General intelligence:** Clever

  
  


Relationships

**Parents:** Leia Lup and the Black Wolf

 **Siblings:** None/Unkown

 **Any enemies:** Bailey, Leighton, Whitney, Police and Lilith

 **Friends:** Milo, Evangeline, Robin, Bessie, Landry and Mr Doren

 **Love interests:** Eden

* * *

**Name:** Evangeline Whoere

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of birth:** 6/6/?

 **Race:** Angel/Human Spawn

 **Gender:** Cis Female

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

 **Height:** 5’8”

 **Cup Size:** C cup

 **Eye colour:** Light Blue

 **Skin colour:** Pale

 **Distinguishing features:** Beauty spot below left eye, White Angel Wings and a bright halo.

 **Build of body:** Thin

 **Hair colour:** White

 **Hair style:** Long and Wavy

Personality 

**Likes:** Sweets, Dancing, Cooking, Writing and Singing

 **Dislikes:** The town, men and pickles

 **General intelligence:** Extremely smart

  
  


Relationships 

**Parents:** Jordon the priestess and Satan 

**Siblings:** Lilith Pastor

 **Any enemies:** Bailey, Leighton, Whitney and basically any man in town

 **Friends:** Robin, Reigh, Milo and Bessie

 **Love interests:** Robin


	2. Evangeline and Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: none. only wholesome lesbians

Robin’s hand slowly inched over to Evangeline’s, her face flushed bright red as she shakily intertwined their fingers together. Robin took a deep breath and urged herself to look upwards, immediately taking in the soft blue eyes that radiated safety and warmth.

“Evangeline...” Robin breathed, feeling heat spread throughout her body, a tingling sensation pulsing. 

Evangeline’s rosy lips spread into a small smile as she shuffled closer to Robin, her free hand resting on Robin’s soft thigh. A quick breathless gasp escaped Robin’s lips. She found herself without oxygen, feeling weightless while staring into enchanting heaven coloured eyes.

Both girls took the initiative and leaned in, eyes fluttering closed and soft lips meeting.


	3. Lilith and Reigh's weird friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Derogatory language towards women

Reigh crashed to the ground, her knees scraped against the concrete, a low whine emitting from deep within her throat. Reigh’s face flushed red and sweat began to line her forehead. Rough pants escaped her lips, only to be followed by desperate mewls. Lilith stumbled back onto her ass as a wave of the scent of a bitch in heat engulfed her senses.

“Oh for-“ Lilith cut herself off, mumbling under her breath once she covered her nose, picking herself off and walking towards the wolf girl on her knees. 

“What? You can’t even track your cycle properly now?” Lilith mocked, standing over Reigh, her devil tail swaying side to side. “It’s like you wanted to enter your heat in the middle of the street, what a whore.” Lilith laughed, kneeling down to grab hold of Reigh’s boiling body. Lilith puffed out her devil wings, surrounding her and Reigh with cover.

“Right, now we need to call your alpha. That should be fun.” Lilith rolled her eyes, pulling Reigh into her lap so she could stroke her hair comfortingly. Lilith then pulled out her phone and dialled the number she stole from Reigh’s a while ago. “Let’s see if he can get here before I have to kill anybody.” She smiled, before sending a deadly glare to a salivating old man across the street.


	4. Milo's Own Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References/implication of child abuse and exploitation.
> 
> Also Milo not knowing how to drink out of a fucking cup.

Another day in the orphanage only meant certain suffering in the eyes of the actual orphans; being abandoned by parents hurt but being exploited and worked to death by a certified monster of a human hurt worse. The children were worked ragged, chores upon menial chores were packed upon them, the dwindling of hope that fell every sunrise haunted them. There was no escape, no one in town who would want to consider fostering them, let alone adopting a child. Though, in the children’s mind, the idea of being swooped away by any member of the town they lived in terrified them worse than the caretaker himself.

Every second of their life brought another wave of overwhelming dread, for once they were eighteen, their lives were done for.

“You’re so full of shit.” Milo purred, splayed across the couch with one glass of milk in one hand and a small mouse toy in the other, with his long, ginger tail leisurely twirling at his side. “Bailey always gives me lots of milk, he’s nice to me.” Milo smirked, his sandpaper tongue lapping at his cup. Beads of milk collected onto his tongue before dripping down his pink lips and his smooth porcelain skin.


	5. Eden and Reigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: waking up in the morning :/
> 
> lmao no its just eden and reigh vibing

Sunlight trickled through the blinds, illuminating the dust flying in the air; providing light to the cosy home. On the bed, underneath thick duvets and several tattered blankets, laid a young woman, her head resting against the puffed pillows. Her dirty blonde hair splayed across the pillows, her blonde eyelashes fluttered against her freckled speckled cheeks. 

“Reigh,” A rough voice gently called. Her wolf like ears twitched at the sound of the deep voice. “Reigh, get up.” The voice spoke louder. A hand reached out to caress the woman’s soft skin. 

Reigh grunted softly, wafting her hand mid air, halfheartedly tapping the man’s hand away. Eden chuckled lowly to himself, returning his hand to her cheek, softly caressing his thumb against her smooth skin. The hunter leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to Reigh’s forehead, then the tip of her nose, then against her eyelids, chuckling again at the way her eyes scrunched up in irritation.

“I’m up.” Reign mumbled, turning away from Eden and sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.


	6. Milo is saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: explicit rape, mentions of a chasity cage, derogatory language, bullying, recording of sex/rape, implied cross dressing
> 
> Please don’t read this if any of the above is triggering for you!! Stay safe! <3

“Ugh…” Milo whined as he felt the grit of the dirt entering his mouth, his sandpaper like tongue repulsed away from the taste. Milo couldn’t help it as more and more dirt made its way into his mouth. “Uhn..” Milo keened back into the rough thrusts that left him face first into the grass. The bright flashes of his classmates’ phones left him blinded. “Whitney, I can't see.” Milo cried softly. The crowd around them laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, you useless fucking whore!” Whitney yelled, his hips snapping harshly as he roughly filled Milo’s tight hole with his throbbing cock. Milo sobbed as his ass was ruined, his arms and his tail were tied together behind his back, they both burned against the rope. Whitney reached over, grabbing the cat ears covered in ginger fur and yanked them back, laughing sadistically as Milo screamed at the pain from his scalp. 

The crowd cheered at the mistreatment, each and every single person calling out their own insults, while simultaneously recording the abuse.

Whitney grinned evilly, wrapping an arm around Milo’s middle before adjusting himself, standing up and pulling Milo’s body uptight against his own; leaving the catboy’s body bare for everyone to see. The crowd erupted, lecherous and lustful eyes singled out the pretty pink chasity cage that imprisoned Milo’s tiny penis. Laughter and jeers pierced Milo’s bruised ears, sending shame down his spine. 

“Look at that, slut. They’re all staring at your little clit!” Whitney laughed as he continued to assault Milo’s body. Milo choked on a sob. “Don’t act like you hate this.” Whitney growled, biting Milo’s milky flesh. “We all know you’re nothing more than a shameless cock hungry whore.” 

Suddenly a loud howl pierced the ears of everyone gathered in the rear playground. People gasped and began to scatter out of the way.

“That’s enough of that!” Reigh snarled, rushing towards Whitney with her fangs bared. Lilith strolled casually behind her, disinterestedly checking her talon like nails.

Whitney swallowed and dropped Milo to the ground.

“I was finished with that slut anyway.” Whitney scoffed, pulling his erect cock back into his pants as he began to walk away, his group of friends quickly gathering behind him.

“You think I’m just going to let this go that easily?” Reigh challenged, stepping up to Whitney with a deep and guttural growl emitting from her throat.

Whitney felt cold sweat collect at the back of his neck, his erection slowly softening in his pants.

“Yo, wolfy.” Lilith interrupted. Reigh looked back and saw Lilith knelt beside Milo’s quivering form, comfortingly rubbing the cat’s sore ears. “Deal with Blondie later, kitty here is more important.” Reigh hesitated before nodding, leaving Whitney and his gang to scoff and speed walk away.

Reigh knelt down and muttered angrily under her breath, her nails sharpened and slit the tightly tangled rope entrapping her cousin. “Why did you go with him?” She hissed as she rubbed the raw marks comfortingly. 

Lilith walked off to collect pieces from Milo’s uniform that were strewn across the playground.

“Milo?” Reigh rubbed his back as Milo’s shoulders began to shake, soft muffled cries escaping his lips. Reigh bit her lip and pulled Milo into a hug, her cousin hiding his head in her shoulder as he poured out his grief. 

Lilith watched from the sidelines, letting her bat like wings stretch out to hide the two from view.


End file.
